Sonic the Sparrowhog: The quest of Strawberry Shortcake
by IsonicfanI
Summary: Following Sonic the Hedgehog's adventures in Berry Bitty City, he decides to help Strawberry and her friends discover their past, which is somehow connected to Pixie Hollow. Sequel to Strawberry meets Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Sparrowhog: Secret of the Wings
1. Prologue

Author's note: Humans and mobians shrink to fairy size when they enter Pixie Hollow. Also, they can understand fairies while they're small.

* * *

Long ago, before the beginning of time, there were the four Spirits: Vigeo, Sol, Ventus and Glacius. And the four Spirits foresaw events. Events which could lead to the end of time as soon as it would start. Chaos out of control, unbalanced time. So, when the first baby laughed for the first time, they created Pixie Hollow. And that was the beginning of fairies. Fairies of all talents, fairies who would organise time into four seasons: Spring, which was created by Vigeo, Summer, created by Sol, Autumn, created by Ventus and Winter, created by Glacius. From that day on, they were known as the Spirits of the Seasons. But there was still something they couldn't prevent on their own. Before going back to their realms, they left a prophecy behind. And that prophecy said: "In the darkest of all times, in times where hope will be lost, heroes will rise. Three heroes from a distant world, three heroes born from their laughter and seven Mystic Lights, the only humans born from laughter. And together, they will stop that who is darker than any darkness"

Time passed undisturbed until one special day. A day that would remain in the history of Pixie Hollow forever. The day when the Mystic Lights arrived.

Sonic the Sparrowhog was in his house, playing Hero Rising. Shadow walked in on him. "Hey, are you coming to the arrival?"

Sonic: "I'll think about it"

Shadow: "I heard Rosetta was coming"

Sonic closed his game and dashed out of the room. "Out of my way!" He bumped into the front door, which was closed.

Silver: "Going anywhere?"

Sonic: "To the arrival" He opened the door. "Okay, let's try again. Out of my way!"

Shadow and Silver were behind him. They reached the Pixie Dust tree in about two minutes.

Silver: "What is he, a race car?"

Shadow: "That's Rosetta's effect on Sonic"

Silver: "What does she have to do with it?"

Seven dandelion puffs landed in the Pixie Dust pool.

Sonic: "Seven? I hope they'll all be garden fairies"

Queen Clarion stepped close to the puffs

Shadow: "You're so old that by the time you arrived, Aaron Flintstone was the hero of Pixie Hollow!"

Clarion: "Can we have at least one arrival without this?"

Shadow: "Hey, someone has to say it"

Terence poured some Pixie Dust on each of the dandelion puffs. Each of them turned into a human girl.

Clarion: "Born from laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here"

The pink-reddish haired girl looked around her. "Where are we?"

Clarion: "In Pixie Hollow. Now, let's see those…" She walked behind them, but she was surprised to see no wings on their backs. "You…you're not fairies"

Shadow turned to Sonic. "Say goodbye to your hopes of having someone to put in a good word for you with Rosetta"

Clarion remembered about the prophecy of the Spirits. "You are the seven Mystic Lights"

The girls spent a good amount of weeks in Pixie Hollow, learning about their destiny. One day, Strawberry was with her six friends in the Hall of Winter.

Cherry: "So when exactly are we going to do what that prophecy says?"

Dewey: "Nobody knows. It'll happen when it'll happen"

Blueberry: "And who are the other heroes? Or at least 'that who is darker than any darkness'?"

Dewey: "No names were given. All I know is that you should be really careful. Since you are Mystic Lights, your dark parts will be extremely powerful if you let them escape, even by accident. And since you'll save the world, we can't let that happen"

Strawberry was still inexperienced, like the others. She was still finding it hard to tell good from evil. When Dewey mentioned saving the world, a thought came into her mind. "Why save the world when you have enough power to rule it?"


	2. That certain star

Strawberry's life had changed ever since she met Sonic the Hedgehog: she received super powers, she joined the Tron System Special Forces and she saved the universe. But that was only the beginning. One night, she and Sonic were stargazing next to the river.

Sonic: "Have you lived here for your whole life?"  
Strawberry: "I think so"

Sonic: "You think so? How can you not be sure?"

Strawberry: "The only thing I know about my past is that I once woke up in this city and all I knew was my name"

Sonic: "That's strange. Are you sure you don't recall anything else?"

Strawberry: "Well, I have this strange dream at least once a month: I'm in a kingdom or something like that which is split into four regions, each with only one season. At first I'm talking to some 'Keeper' about my destiny, I don't remember exactly what he's saying. Then it shifts to a huge tree. And the six other girls are there as well"

Sonic: "That's all?"

Strawberry: "Not really. I've always been familiar with a certain name, Stella Shortman, but I'm not sure where I've heard it before"

Sonic: "Stella Shortman? That sound a lot like your name. Maybe she's a relative of yours"

Strawberry: "Maybe. Hey, do you see that star?"

Sonic: "The second star to the right? Yeah, why?"

Strawberry: "I think it's special for some reason. I'm not sure why, though"

Sonic: "You know, they say that every star is a different world. We should go there. Who knows? We might find out more"

Strawberry: "By plane I guess"

Sonic: "How else?"

Strawberry: "I can't wait to see it"

Sonic: "I'm telling Tails to get everything ready tomorrow morning"


	3. A dream come true

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. Strawberry was in her cafe, sparring with her little sister, Apple Dumpling. She had taught her every technique she had learnt from Sonic.

Apple: "Come on! Just one more round!"

Strawberry: "Okay, if you insist"

Apple: "Yay! But no flying this time"

During the round, Sonic walked in. "Ready for the flight?"

Strawberry: "Time out!" she turned to Sonic. "Ready. By the way, I had that dream again"

Sonic: "Anything new?"

Strawberry: "Well, there's something I forgot to tell you last night. New things come up from time to time. The first time I've ever had the dream, I could only see the kingdom from above. As if I were out of my body, or as if I didn't even have a body. Just my soul carried by a dandelion puff"

Sonic: "A dandelion puff? Are you sure it's not just the wind?"

Strawberry: "Certainly"

Sonic: "And the other parts came up little by little?"

Strawberry: "Exactly. This time, there was more to the part where I'm above the kingdom. I land on that huge tree, then I and the others rise from dandelion puffs. Then I

hear the words 'Born from laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here'"

Sonic: "Dandelion puffs again? Is that some kind of dream symbol I've never heard about?"

Strawberry: "Anyway, let's go"

Apple: "And the last round? I was winning"

Strawberry: "Looks like you win by default"

Apple: "I want to win for good at least once. I've never beaten anyone in a sparring match"

Strawberry: "Except Huck"

Sonic: "Everyone beats him"

Apple: "Yeah, It doesn't count"

They walked out of the cafe, where everyone else was waiting for them.

Huck: "I heard that"

Shadow: "So what? Were they lying?"

Huck: "No, but still, I would've won that sparring session a few days ago if I wanted to"

Sonic turned to Senya. "About that, how many views have you got?"

Senya: "15 thousand and counting"

Huck: "Hey, I wouldn't have made it to the Special Forces if I had sent Tron's newest recruits to hospital right before the great battle"

Amy: "You didn't make it to the Special Forces at all"

Huck: "I thought we weren't telling them that"

James: "And I thought that, since you were a black belt in Karate, you knew Karate. But that's just me. I know, I'm crazy"

Tails brought his spaceplane in front of Strawberry's cafe. "Thanks for choosing the Miles Prower airlines"

The spaceplane departed into the outer space.

Silver: "Where are we going again?"

Strawberry: "Right there. The second star to the right"

Silver: "And why are we going there again?"

Strawberry: "We think it might be connected to our past"

Silver: "And what do you know about your past again?"

Strawberry: "Only that dream we all have"

Silver: "And what's a dream?"

Strawberry rolled her eyes.

Silver: "Just kidding"

James: "You'd better get used to it if you want to become his sister-in-law"

Sonic blushed. "Dad!"

Tails: "We're close to the destination"

As soon as Tails' spaceplane entered the star, everyone was blinded by a bright light. After the light faded, the first thing they saw was that the plane was flying straight towards the ground.

Tails: "Hold on, it's going to be a rough landing"

* * *

Sonic the Sparrowhog and Tinkerbell were working on the Pixie Dust transporter 2.0

Sonic: "You still didn't tell me why we were doing this"

Tink: "So that Terence can have some spare time"

Sonic: "And spend that time with you?"

Tink: "Now that we're getting to this, how's Rosetta?"

Sonic: "Less talking, more tinkering"

Shadow and Silver flew behind them.

Silver: "Guess what I did"

Tink: "What?"

Silver: "I talked to Silvermist"

Tink: "What's new in that?"

Silver: "I started with a pick-up line"

Tink: "Whoa, good job! Tell me everything"

Silver: "I walked up to her and said 'Hey, did it hurt when you fell from the Pixie Dust tree? 'Cause you're a fairy'"

Tink: "Bad job"

Silver: "Why? What did I…oh, right"

Shadow: "And I was right there, hidden in a bush, wasting 20 minutes of my eternal life waiting for Silver to do something stupid"

Tink: "Wait. You're telling me that he didn't do anything stupid?"

Shadow: "I swear he didn't"

Tink: "Sure. And a spaceplane full of Mainlanders has just crashed here in Neverland"

Iridessa and Fawn were flying by.

Iridessa: "And what if they see us?"

Fawn: "Stop being so worried. How often does such a thing happen?"

Tink: "Hey, what are you talking about?"

Iridessa: "Didn't you hear? A spaceplane full of Mainlanders has just crashed here in Neverland"

* * *

Sonic: "Is everyone alright?"

Lemon: "I thought Tails was a good pilot"

Tails: "It's hard to land perfectly when you don't see a thing"

Orange: "It wouldn't be the first time he crashes a plane into the landing area"

Tails: "The Tornado 2 didn't have landing gear"

Orange: "And who forgot to add it?"

Strawberry: "I think we're close to something"

Knuckles: "We're already in the star. How closer can we get?"

Strawberry: "Follow me"

She led them to a waterfall. "Step through this"

Lemon: "How? There's just a rock behind it"

Strawberry: "Just do it. I have a feeling that it'll work"

Everyone did as they were told. Right after that, they found themselves in a distant place.

Strawberry: "I told you"

Sonic: "So where are we?"

Strawberry: "Not sure. But let's find out"

They walked around back and forth trying to discover what that place was.

Knuckles: "Everything's too big"

Silver: "Or we're too small"

Amy: "How does that make any sense?"

Silver: "What? Maybe we became smaller when we stepped through that waterfall"

Sonic: "Either way, the idea is that we're smaller than everything here. We should stay on guard"

Sonic reached for the disc on his back and activated his Grid suit. Shadow and Silver did the same. The group kept going on their path.

Rosetta was flying in the opposite direction. The first one she noticed was Sonic. "How's it going, sugar?"

Sonic looked at the others. "Sugar? What's gotten into her?"

Shadow (looking at Orange): "Maybe she's another Sonic addict"

Strawberry: "I wonder if…"

She flew high above the still unknown place. When she came back to the ground, she didn't know what to say.

Raspberry: "What? What is it?"

Strawberry: "It's the kingdom from our dreams"

* * *

Sonic and Tink were in the Tinker's nook, taking a break. They had finally finished, tested and trashed the Pixie Dust transporter 2.0

Sonic: "Just like the first one"

Rosetta wanted to pay Tink a visit at work. She flew behind her, not expecting to see Sonic there as well. "Hi, Tink" She turned a bit to the left and noticed Sonic. "Oh, hey. You surely are fast"

Sonic: "I wouldn't say that right now unless you count the time needed to trash the Pixie Dust transporter 2.0"

Rosetta: "I meant the 5 minutes you needed to come back from the Flower Garden and change from your hero suit"

Sonic: "Okay, I agree with the suit part. I recently installed it in my gauntlet so I can equip and unequip it with the press of a button. But the Flower Garden? I haven't even  
been there today"

Rosetta: "Then who was the one wearing Aaron Stone's suit who looked exactly like you?"

Sonic: "I'll go and check"


	4. Sonic vs Sonic

Sonic the Hedgehog and the gang were still near the Flower Garden.

Raspberry: "If this is the kingdom from our dreams, we should try to find out more about it"

Apple: "Then let's split up. I've always wanted to say this"

Amy: "I'm going with Senya and James"

Strawberry: "I'm going with Sonic"

Shadow: "Yeah, right. I'm sure you two kissing all the time instead of looking for information will help. By the way, I'm going with Blueberry"

Huck: "I wanted to go with Blueberry"

Shadow assumed a Kung Fu stance.

Huck: "On the second thought, maybe Lemon-"

Lemon: "No"

Huck: "Then Plum-"

Plum: "No"

Huck: "How about Cherry-"

Cherry and Silver: "No"

Huck: "Maybe-"

All the other girls: "No"

Huck: "So I'm going with Tails and Knuckles?"

Knuckles: "It seems so"

Sonic: "Maybe Knuckles will teach you how to fight"

Tails: "No way. He's not smart enough"

Amy: "Knuckles or Huck?"

Tails looked at Huck, then at Knuckles. "I can't decide"

Senya: "I can. It's…umm…okay, I can't"

They went on separate ways. Sonic and Strawberry were heading to what seemed to be a forest completely covered with snow.

* * *

Sonic the Sparrowhog was going to the Flower Garden as his alter-ego, Aaron Stone. Sweet Pea waved at him.

Sonic: "Sorry, I've got no time to chat"

The fairy: "Okay then. But just tell me, what happened to your wings a few minutes ago?"

Sonic: "Nothing. Why?"

Pea: "You were here a while ago and you had no wings"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "No wings? It must've been that imposter" (to Sweet Pea): "It wasn't me. But do you have any idea where he is right now?"

Pea: "I think he was going to the Winter Woods"

Sonic: "Thanks. I'm going after him"

Sonic left for the Winter Woods.

Pea: "Bye!" (Thinking to herself): "With or without wings, I'm still going to kiss one of them someday"

* * *

Strawberry: "Hey, remember what Shadow said earlier?"

Sonic: "He said he was going with Blueberry"

Strawberry: "Before that"

Sonic: "He said 'Yeah, right'"

Strawberry: "Come on, you're not Silver"

Sonic wrapped his arms around Strawberry. Their faces were only milimeters away from each other when they heard a voice. "Show yourself, faker!"

Strawberry: "What was that?"

Sonic: "No idea"

Strawberry: "It sounded like you"

Sonic: "Well, it couldn't have been me"

Sonic and Strawberry walked to where the voice came from. They were both surprised to find a winged Sonic. Or at least someone who looked like him.

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "You thought you'd get away with it, didn't you?"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "Get away with what?"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "Whoever you are and whatever you want, there can be only one Aaron Stone!"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "Aaron Stone? I've never even heard of you"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "Then why are you trying to steal my identity?"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "Me? Look at yourself. I don't think that suit of yours comes from the Tron System"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "The Tron System? Oh, you mean the first star to the right? It's inspired from them"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "Or from me"

Sonic the Sparrowhog assumed a Kung Fu stance, holding his left fist at his side and his right hand open and at shoulder level, his arm extended forward, with his palm facing upwards and leading with his right foot. "You know what? Enough talking. They say nothing can beat the original"

Sonic the Hedgehog assumed the same stance. "I thought we were never getting to this"

Each Sonic boosted at the other. One of them threw a left uppercut fluidly followed by a left elbow to the other one. He parried both and tried to counter with a left punch to the opponent's stomach and a right strike with the side of the fist to his face. Both were avoided and countered with a left roundhouse kick aimed at the stomach quickly followed by another one aimed the face, which, again, were avoided. They were too fast to tell which was which. Finally, after a lightning fast exchange of punches and kicks, each of them either parried or dodged, Sonic the Sparrowhog flew out of his opponent's reach, planning to use one of his weapons.

Sonic the Hedgehog (thinking to himself): "Out of all my suit upgrades, why did I have to give up the flying one?"

Strawberry: "Now that really is cheating!"

Sonic the Hedgehog drew his disc. "How do you like this?" He threw his disc at the other Sonic

Sonic the Sparrowhog quickly drew his own disc and deflected the incoming one. (Thinking to himself): "Why doesn't he just shoot me with his gauntlet? Well, someone has to do it" He aimed his gauntlet at the wingless Sonic

Sonic the Hedgehog (Thinking to himself): "Attack with a lightblade from that distance? If you try to copy me, at least do it the right way"

Sonic the Sparrowhog shot two laser bolts. Sonic the Hedgehog quickly activated his lightblade and deflected both of them. (Thinking to himself): "Okay, that was unexpected"

* * *

Tinkerbell and her friends, including the winged Shadow and Silver, were flying to where everyone was saying that the "fake" Aaron Stone was. One of the deflected laser bolts flew past her.

Tinkerbell: "That's got to be him"

Shadow reached for his left gauntlet and activated his suit. Silver did the same with his left glove.

Shadow: "Let's show him a thing or two"

They flew in the direction where the bolt came from

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog's friends had reunited near the Autumn Forest, not having found out anything. The forest was really crowded.

A news announcer: "Latest minute news! Latest minute news! Another Aaron Stone! Real versus fake! Which of them is going to win?"

Shadow: "This Aaron Stone sounds important. Maybe he knows something" he approached the announcer. "Excuse me, but could you tell me who exactly Aaron Stone is?"

The announcer: "What, don't you know? The blue guy, remember? The one who works with two others who look exactly like you and the white guy over there…" he looked at Shadow, obviously having noticed his suit, and then turned to the crowd again. "Latest minute news! First Aaron Stone, now Stark Reality! When is this cloning spree going to end?"

Shadow: "Stark Reality? Cloning spree? What are you talking about? And why do you keep calling Sonic 'Aaron Stone'?"

The announcer: "Sonic? Are you new around here? What has Sonic the Sparrowhog got to do with Aaron Stone?"

Shadow: "Sonic the Sparrowhog? I'm talking about Sonic the Hedgehog"

The announcer: "Never heard of him. But go to the border and see everything for yourself if you want. I've got important things to do"

Shadow: "Where's this 'border'?"

The announcer: "Wow, you really are new around here. It's in that direction"

Shadow: "Thanks" he turned to his team. "Looks like we're going to the border, whatever that means"

* * *

Queen Clarion was in the Winter Woods with Lord Milori.

Milori: "Is everything alright, my dear?"

Clarion: "Milori, I sense something. I think the Mystic Lights are back in Pixie Hollow"

Milori: "The Mystic Lights? Didn't you erase their memories? Not to mention almost everyone's memories about them. How could they return?"

Clarion: "I'm not sure. But this can mean only one thing"

Milori: "About Strawberry's dark part, Stella Shortman?"

Clarion: "I'm afraid yes. We can't let any of them know about her. Especially Strawberry"

Milori: "I agree. We can't risk to let the story repeat itself"

A group of Winter fairies flew past them.

Milori: "What's the hurry?"

Peri: "There's a fight between two Aaron Stones and a Mainland girl near the border. We've got to see everything"

Sled: "Or at least the girl"

The two followed the group of Winter fairies

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog (To Strawberry): "I could use some help right now"

Strawberry: "Right away"

She flew after Sonic the Sparrowhog and threw a right outside strike with the side of her palm to his face. Sonic blocked it. Strawberry tried to follow up with a right inside strike with the side of her palm to the same target, but Sonic blocked it as well. She turned around and threw an outside strike with the side of her left palm to Sonic' stomach. Again, blocked. Sge threw a right tornado kick to his face. Sonic avoided the attack.

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "Quite an impressive style you've got there"

Strawberry: "I've had good teachers"

Sonic the Sparrowhog (Thinking to himself): "Let's see if you like cold"

The winged Sonic flew in the Winter Woods. Strawberry and the other Sonic chased him.

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "You're too slow!"

Shadow the Hedgehog (From a big distance): "I think I see them!"

Shadow the Sparrowhog (Flying down towards them): "I think I see them!"

Peri (Coming from the opposite direction): "I think I see them!"

Soon, the three groups came face to face with each other.

Silver the Sparrowhog (looking at Silver the Hedgehog): "Who does he remind me of?"

Senya Rose: "Two of each? What's this, a TV show?"

Senya the Fairyhog: "If I touch you, are we going to disrupt the time-space continuum?"

Tails the Fox: "That would be physically impossible..."

Tails the Sparrowfox: "...taking into account that time and space are infinite"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "Can anyone explain this?"

Clarion: "I think I can. It seems like most fairies born-"

Shadow the Sparrowhog coughed.

Clarion: "Sorry. Most fairies and sparrowmen born from a Mobian's laugh are identical copies of their laugh children"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "So he was born from my first laugh?"

Clarion: "Either him or Sonic the Sparrowhog. Lookalikes are a common thing among Mobian fairies"

Shadow the Sparrowhog coughed again.

Clarion: "And sparrowmen"

Strawberry: "Wait. Did you say anything about being born from a laugh? I hear something simillar in my dreams"

Clarion: "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Strawberry"

Strawberry: "How do you know my name?"

Clarion: "It's a long story"

Milori: "I suppose the Keeper can tell you everything"

Strawberry: "Keeper?"

Dewey: "That's me!"

Milori: "Aaron, Stark and Mag will take you and your friends to the Hall of Winter. The Keeper will come later. I've got to talk to him about something"

Everyone left except Milori, Clarion and Dewey.

Dewey: "What is it, Lord Milori? I've got to show the Mystic Lights their past"

Milori: "That's what I wanted to talk about. Under no circumstances should you tell or show them anything about Stella"


	5. The lies of truth

The group was in the Hall of Winter.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "So you're a fairy version of me?"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "A sparrowman version"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "And you need heroic alter-egos?"

Silver the Sparrowhog (To Sonic the Sparrowhog): "Why did you have to tell them?"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "Heroes should trust each other"

Sonic the Hedgehog turned to Orange. "Can he trust that you won't hide in his fridge?"

Orange: "Of course! I got over my obsession with you or anything related to you" (Thinking to herself): "Note to self: don't hide in his fridge"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "Do you have any other weird friends?"

Sonic the Hedgehog looked at Amy and Senya for a second. "Only the ones you have as well"

Amy Rose: "Come on, what's weird in riding a turtle and challenging your sister to a race through Berry Bitty City with buckets on your heads?"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "Nothing except riding a turtle and wearing buckets on your heads"

Sled was trying to impress Strawberry.

Sled: "So yeah, I'm going on a top-secret mission next week. I heard you were at the Special Forces as well. Would you like to assist me?"

Strawberry: "I've only worked for the Special Forces once. I don't even think they remember me"

Sled: "You've still trained, haven't you? Well, maybe you haven't trained as much as me. I do 100 push-ups and 100 pulls-ups every day"

Strawberry: "And what missions have you had so far?"

Sled: "None up to now. They keep me for extreme situations"

Strawberry: "Are you sure they're not saying this just to be polite?"

Sled (Thinking to himself): "How does she know?" (To Strawberry): "If anyone's polite at the Special Forces, that's me. I always let the opponent win during sparring sessions. You know, I want to take them easy"

Strawberry (Thinking to herself): "I think I found another Huck"

Dewey entered the Hall of Winter. "Sorry I'm late. Lord Milori wanted to…umm…tell me about a book he wants to borrow. I'll look for it later"

Strawberry: "So, our past?"

Dewey: "Right. First things first, the prophecy. It says that you and six other heroes are going to save Pixie Hollow from 'that who is darker than any darkness'"

Strawberry: "And that would be…"

Dewey: "Nobody knows. Now if you'd like, step on the snowflake and I'll show you all that you don't remember"

The seven girls did as the Keeper told them. Dewey followed them. The snowflake rose up to the roof. Dewey threw a handful of Pixie Dust in the air. The dust showed them the image of seven dandelion puffs being carried to the tree. The dust then showed the girls an image of them talking to Dewey about their destiny. Finally, it formed the image of the seven girls unconscious, lying in the Pixie Dust pool with Queen Clarion and the Ministers looking at them.

In the image:

Sunflower: "What should we do with them?"

Clarion: "I'm sending them to the Mainland"

Redleaf: "But we need them here!"

Clarion: "We can't risk anything. The attack was too much. I believe that when the time will come, they will return"

Snowflake: "And until that?"

Clarion: "Don't worry. I'm going to erase everyone's memories. We, Lord Milori and the Keeper will be the only ones to remember them"

Hyacinth: "Your highness, are you sure about this?"

Clarion: "I'm sure" She turned to the seven unconscious girls and snapped her fingers. "Chaos Control!"

Back in the Hall of Winter:

Strawberry: "That's all?"

Dewey: "Well, the most important parts"

Blueberry: "And what attack was she talking about?"

Dewey was trying to hide everything about Stella, just as Milori told him. "Sincerely, I can't remember"

Strawberry: "I have just one more question"

Dewey (Thinking to himself): "Please don't ask about-"

Strawberry: "In my dreams, I sometimes hear this name, Stella Shortman. Do you know who she is?"

Dewey (Thinking to himself): "I badly wish I didn't" (To Strawberry): "Sadly no"

Strawberry: "Is there anything else we should know?"

Dewey: "Well, in order to make sure you're ready to face the threat, you've got to pass three trials" He knew that the trials were actually intended to make sure that their dark parts wouldn't be able to take over them, but that would reveal more than Lord Milori would be alright with.

Strawberry: "Thanks. I guess we're going now"

Dewey: "Goodbye. And get ready. You've got the Trial of Mind tomorrow"

Strawberry: "Okay, goodbye" She and everyone else left the Hall of Winter. "Whatever this 'Trial of Mind' is, I'm feeling ready for it"

As soon as everyone left, Dewey turned his attention to the Pixie Dust. He changed the image to another moment of the girls' past. More specifically, the attack mentioned by Queen Clarion. The source of their problems.

In the image:

Strawberry was heading to the Pixie Dust tree. Her eyes were same shade of red as Shadow's. It was clear that her dark part, Stella Shortman, had taken over her.

The three Sparrowhogs, as their heroic alter-egos, were guarding the tree.

Sonic: "You're not getting past us!"

Stella: "We'll see" she threw a Chaos Spear at him. Sonic shot about five blaster bolts at the Chaos Spear, but they weren't enough to cancel it.

Shadow: "You're good, but not good enough!"

He shot a blaster bolt from each gauntlet at Stella, but she teleported behind Shadow and kicked him in the back of his head, her foot charged with Chaos Energy. Sonic jumped at her, trying to hit her with his left elbow. Stella caught Sonic's elbow and punched him in the back, her fist charged with Chaos energy as well. She swept his legs afterwards.

Silver caught her with his psychokinesis. "It's no use!" He tried to slam her into the tree. "Take this!"

Stella, however, teleported behind Silver and created a small Chaos Blast around her, taking him down. "Now let's get what I want"

She climbed the tree. The flowing Pixie Dust turned black as she approached it. The six other girls were waiting for her.

Blueberry: "Strawberry, we can't let you do this. You're a Mystic Light!"

Stella: "I'm no longer Strawberry. She's too weak to keep me under control"

Queen Clarion stepped out of the tree. Her wing were in the regular fairy style. "Enough of this!"

Stella: "How will you stop me when I have your power?"

Clarion opened her arms, concentrating completely on Stella.

Stella: "What's this? I feel…"

Clarion was trying to take her power back.

Stella: "No way I'm letting this happen" she threw a Chaos Spear at the queen, but it was too weak to reach her.

Clarion turned to the other girls. "Run"

Raspberry: "We're not leaving you here, Queen Clarion! We'll stop her together"

Clarion: "She's still too powerful, even for you"

Stella was trying to use the last bits of her remaining power. "Chaos Blast!"

Queen Clarion created a shield of Chaos Energy around her, but she wasn't fast enough to protect the other girls as well. As soon as the explosion faded away, Clarion saw the Mystic Light falling unconscious. The Ministers flew to the tree.

Redleaf: "Queen Clarion, we heard about the attack! I hope we're not too late"

Clarion: "I'm afraid you are"

Sunflower looked at the girls. "What should we do with them?"

Back in the Hall of Winter:

Dewey (Thinking to himself): "Should I tell them? What am I even thinking? If Lord Milori said no, then no"


	6. The Trial of Mind

The Mainlanders were sleeping in Queen Clarion's palace located in the Pixie Dust tree. Strawberry was having another one of her dreams. Only that this one was some kind of nightmare. In her dream, Strawberry was standing in a completely black space, in front of a mirror wall. She could see her reflection, but it was definitely not her. The mirror image had red eyes and her skin was a slightly darker. Also, the mirror image wasn't imitating Strawberry's movements.

Strawberry: "What-"

Stella: "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you if you cooperate"

Strawberry: "Who are you anyway?"

Stella: "Who I am is not important"

Strawberry: "At least what exactly do you want?"

Stella: "I simply want to be set free and show the world my power"

Strawberry: "Why would I help you?"

Stella: "For personal gain, of course"

Strawberry: "Just explain yourself"

Stella: "Fine. You have great power inside you. Power which will be very useful to both of us if you set me free. Just imagine a world dedicated to you"

Stella conjured an image of Strawberry in her hand.

In the image:

Strawberry was sitting on a large throne. One of her servants approached her.

The servant: "Your highness, I've done as you asked. I've captured all those who oppose your new regime"

Strawberry: "It your ultimate highness for you. Anyway, bring them to me"

Strawberry's former friends, including her sister, stepped in front of her.

Blueberry: "You won't get away with this"

Strawberry: "And who's going to stop me? You?"

Shadow: "Maybe we will"

Strawberry: "Not if you are in prison"

Sonic: "In prison? At least once, will you fight fair and square, you coward? Or at least fight yourself instead of sending your servants do your job?"

Strawberry: "As long as I'm the queen of the world, I make the decisions. And I said that you were going to prison"

In Strawberry's dream:

Stella: "Say, wouldn't that be tempting?"

Strawberry: "No way! My destiny is to save the world"

Stella: "Why save the when you have enough power to rule it?"

Those words sounded very familiar to Strawberry, but she still had a good reason. "Because it's the right thing to do"

Stella: "There's no right and wrong. You'll learn that in time"

Queen Clarion walked inStrawberry's room. "Wake up. It's time for the first trial"

Strawberry got out of her bed. "What exactly does this Trial of Mind mean?"

Clarion: "Well, as its name suggests, it trains your mind to resist thoughts of darkness. Your mind will be given more choices, but regardless of the temptation, you'll have to choose the right thing to do. But trust me, as simple as it sounds, it's a very difficult task"

Stella's words. "There's no right and wrong" echoed in Strawberry's head.

Clarion: "Is anything wrong?"

Strawberry: "Nothing. I just had a strange dream"

Clarion: "If you're sure you're alright, I'll be waiting for you in the throne room along with the others"

Clarion left the room. Both Sonics entered a few moments later.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "Good morning"

Strawberry hugged Sonic. "Good morning, sweetheart"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "I'm not feeling like the fifth wheel. Not at all"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "What was that dream about?"

Strawberry: "I was talking to some kind of evil me. But it felt like it was more than just a dream"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "You mean like the dreams about your past which turned out to be your lost memories?"

Strawberry: "Not really. I felt like it was more than my imagination, as if everything was actually happening. But we'll talk about it later. I have a trial to pass"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "That's the spirit"

Strawberry: "Does anyone know how to get to the throne room?"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "I know. Or at least I think I know"

A little bit later:

Sonic the Hedgehog: "I told you we should've turned left"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "Left was leading to the kitchen"

Sonic the Hedgehog: "How do you know that?"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "You've got no idea how many 'you're so old' letters Shadow put there"

Strawberry laughed. "Why does he do that anyway?"

Sonic the Soarrowhog: "Because Queen Clarion's face is priceless after someone calls her old"

They walked into the two Shadows.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "Lost?"

Shadow the Hedgehog: "No. We were just coming back from the kitchen"

Shadow the Sparrowhog: "I hope the queen will appreciate our 'you're so old' poem. We've been working on it all night long"

After a few more minutes of walking in circles, they finally found the throne room. Everyone else was there.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "How did the Silvers get here before us?"

Silver the Hedgehog: "Who cares? We're still trying to find the throne room"

Strawberry: "You're already here"

Silver the Sparrowhog: "Not now, didn't you hear thet we were trying to..." He looked around. "Hey, we're already in the throne room"

Strawberry: "I don't know what to call him anymore"

Amy the Fairyhog: "In Pixie Hollow, we have a word for it. It's 'Silver'"

Senya the Fairyhog: "Or 'Silvermist' for fairies"

Silver the Sparrowhog: "I wonder where they come from"

The queen led them to a secret door hidden behind her throne. "Follow me"

The door led to a chamber with three other doors, one on each wall, and a crystal orb in the middle.

Clarion: "This is the Chamber of Trials"

Cherry: "What should we start with?"

Queen Clarion indicated them the left door. It had a drawing of a person meditating on it. "Enter the Chamber of Mind"

Plum: "And that will take us to..."

Clarion: "The depths of your mind. This is how you will learn to tell good from evil, right from wrong"

Strawberry heard Stella's words again. "There's no right and wrong"

Clarion: "Are you ready?"

The girls: "Yes"

Apple hugged her older sister. "Good luck, big sis"

Clarion opened the door. A blinding light came from the Chamber of Mind. The girls walked through the door.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "How can Strawberry be your sister if she was born from a laugh?"

Apple: "She has been taking care of me ever since I was little. I consider her my sister"

Strawberry was taken in the same black space as the one in her dream, but without the mirror wall. Instead, she was standing on a grey cloud. She had a portal on the left and one on the right, both far away from the cloud she was standing on. The left one was leading to the image that Stella had shown her in her dream. The right one was leading to the opposite: a world safe from "that who is darker than any darkness".

In the image:

Sonic: "You did it, Strawberry"

Strawberry: "No. We all did it together"

A mysterious figure could be seen in front of Strawberry. It was unclear who it was, but it was definitely evil.

The figure: "Do you realise what you lost? You could've ruled the world! You could've been respected by everyone"

Strawberry: "Not respected, but feared. You can keep fear to yourself. I'd rather have my friends"

In Strawberry's Chamber of Mind:

Strawberry: "A difficult task? Come on!" She tried to fly off the cloud to one of the portals, but she simply fell back on it. "What's this?"

Strawberry: "What's this?"

Clarion was in the Chamber of Trials, watching her through the crystal orb. "Your powers are disabled during trials"

Strawberry: "How else should I get there?"

Clarion: "I told you it wouldn't be easy. You have to focus enough to create a bridge to one of the portals"

Strawberry looked at the portal on the left for a while. "I wonder what if...No, it's wrong!"

She tried to focus on the portal on the right, but as the bridge started materialising, a lightning bolt shattered it. She heard Stella again. "There's no right and wrong"

Strawberry: "Leave me alone!"

In the Chamber of Trials:

The other Mystic Lights had finished their Trials of Mind. Everyone was watching Strawberry through the crystal orb.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "What was with that lightning?"

Clarion knew what was happening. Stella was trying to fool Strawberry into making the wrong decision, but sue couldn't tell that to anyone. "Her mind is unsure of which portal to choose"

In Strawberry's Chamber of Mind:

Clouds started covering the portal on the right.

Stella's voice: "I see you can't do anything useful. Then let me do it for you"

The bridge to the portal on the left started materialising.

Strawberry was feeling weakened, but she wasn't going to give up. "Don't even think about it!"

Strawberry felt a powerful energy surrounding her. She started glowing white. Her hair turned white as well, while her eyes became light grey. The bridge to the portal on the right materialised as the left one shattered. Strawberry flew through the portal.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "I knew she could do it"

The door to tue Chamber of Mind opened and Strawberry stepped through it. Her hair and eyes were their regular colours.

Clarion: "Well done"

Strawberry: "I told you all I was ready. But what was that white form?"

Clarion: "That was your Mystic Light form. You transformed by truly believing what the right thing to do was. This form is very easy to achieve during the trials, but very hard to achieve anywhere else"

Strawberry: "I'll remember that"

Lemon: "Is there anything else to this trial?"

Clarion: "Not as far as I know"

Strawberry: "So we have the rest of the day off"

Clarion: "You could say that"

Shadow the Sparrowhog: "I know what I'm going to do for the rest of the day"

Clarion (thinking to herself): "Please tell me you won't-"

Shadow the Sparrowhog: "You're so old that you once went to the history museum and they wanted to keep you"

Clarion: "And here we go"

Shadow the Hedgehog: "You're so old that you created the Chaos Emeralds"

Shadow the Sparrowhog: "Both annoying and true. Admit it, Ree, we got you this time"

Clarion: "Great. As if you and Stark Reality weren't enough"

Strawberry: "You're so old-"

Clarion: "Oh, come on!"


	7. So-called fighters

As soon as Strawberry woke up, she went in Sonic the Hedgehog's room to wake him up.

Strawberry: "Wake up, sweetie"

Sonic: "5 more minutes"

Strawberry: "You'll miss the-"

Sonic jumped out of his bed. "I almost forgot about it"

Both Amys walked into the room.

Amy Rose: "So, who's going to win? Sled or Huck?"

Strawberry: "Sled. At least he's at the Special Forces"

Amy the Fairyhog: "At the Gamma division"

Strawberry: "Oh. Then I don't know"  
Amy the Fairyhog: "I'm telling you, Sled will win. He's used to taking punches"  
Sonic: "But Huck isn't used to throwing them"

Amy the Fairyhog: "But James said that Huck knew Karate"

Sonic: "Dad said that Huck had a black belt, not that he knew Karate"

Amy the Fairyhog: "So you have mcdojos on the Mainland?"

Strawberry: "You can't even imagine"

Huck walked in and wrapped an arm around each Amy. "Hey, beauty 1 and beauty 2, talking about me? I knew it. How can you not talk about the one who challenged Sled to a legendary sparring match?"  
Each of them threw a palm heel strike to Huck's stomach and a strike with the side of the palm to his back.

Huck: "How can you even do that? Do you manipulate energy or something?"

Amy Rose: "No, we just train"  
Huck: "I train too, but I can't get that karate chop right"

Sonic facepalmed. "For the last time, it's called 'knife hand', and you don't get it right because you try to hit your opponent overhead with it"

Huck: "I'm just trying to get it better until I can actually hurt them like that"

Amy the Fairyhog: "Trust me, if you manage to land only one hit on Sled, you win"

Huck: "He can't be weak. After all, I'm his laugh child"

Strawberry: "Why am I not surprised?"

They all headed to the Winter Woods. The Winter fairies had prepared a huge fighting ring for the two and seats for the spectators. The two Senyas were the announcers.

Senya the Fairyhog: "Fairies and sparrowmen, welcome to the greatest and most awaited battle of the universe!"  
Senya Rose: "A battle so incredible that nobody has ever thought will take place!"  
Senya the Fairyhog: "A battle between two unique fighters!"  
Senya Rose: "A battle that will remain in the history of comedy!"  
Sled stepped in the ring.

Senya the Fairyhog: "From Pixie Hollow, we have the warrior that all fairies know and hate. The kickboxer whose skills and ferocity made the Shaolin-talents die of laughter, Sled of the Winter Animal-talents!"

Knuckles the Sparrowchidna: "He's got no chance. He'll lose"

Knuckles the Echidna: "No way! Our fighter is worse than him"

Huck stepped in the ring as well.

Senya Rose: "And from the Mainland, the protagonist of the Loser trilogy. Get your cameras ready, people! He has a black belt in Karate, but the only black belt I would give him is in Tae Kwon Don't. Huckleberry Pie!"

Senya the Fairyhog: "Gentlemen, fight fair and make us laugh"

Huck brought his right fist to his side and extended hit left fist forward, leaning on his right leg. Sled ran up to Huck and threw a hook punch to his face. The only problem was that Sled was holding his thumb tucked in his fist. Needless to say, he hurt himself rather than his opponent. Huck jumped and attempted to throw a spinning inside crescent kick followed by a spinning hook kick to Sled's face. Aside from the face that neither of Huck's kicks reached the target, he landed in a split.

Knuckles the Echidna: "That's it?"  
Knuckles the Sparrowchidna: "I guess it's draw"  
Vidia: "And I recorded everything"  
James: "Watching Huck never gets boring"

Sled: "Hey, we heard you! We were just warming up"  
Huck: "Yeah, if any of you wants to challenge us, we're ready to take you down"

The two Sonics looked at each other and then nodded.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "We want to!"  
Huck: "Are you sure of that? Don't you remember what happened in the Tron system?"  
Sonic the Hedgehog: "Right. How could I forget what your face did to my fist?"

Shadow the Hedgehog: "And my fist?"  
Silver the Hedgehog: "And my fist?"

The two Sonics stepped in the ring.

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "Let's see what you're made of!"  
Sonic the Hedgehog: "Nothing besides a big mouth"

Huck: "I'll make you eat those words!"

Huck ran up to Sonic the Hedgehog and threw a right punch to his chest. Sonic deflected the attack and threw Huck over his shoulder to Sonic the Sparrowhog, who threw him out of the ring with a spinning hook kick.

Sonic the Hedgehog: "One out…"

Sonic the Sparrowhog: "…minus one to go"

Sled rushed to him and tried to throw a side thrust kick to his stomach. Sonic the Sparrowhog used a back sweep kick to take Sled down.

Huck: "Okay, so two super-powered Mobians defeated up. Anyone else feels like challenging two experts like us?"

Both Knuckles raised their hands.

Huck: "I'm not fighting Knuckles again"

Sled: "Neither am I"

Both Knuckles: "Cowards!"

Apple Dumpling raised her hand. "I and big sis can show you!"  
Huck: "Sure you can, but I don't beat up 9 year olds. Or girls"

Strawberry: "No, they beat you up"

Huck: "Fine then. If you think you can handle it, come on"

The two sisters stepped in the ring as the Sonics got out.

Sled approached Apple. "You're so cute, aren't you? Are you going to take down a special agent like me?"

Apple threw a right palm heel strike to Sled's face and a left one to his stomach. She finished him with a butterfly kick to the face.

Sled: "I let you win"

Apple: "Don't bother. I know what the Gamma division means"

Huck was focusing on Strawberry. "You're not winning again"

Strawberry: "We're not submitting anytime soon"

Huck tried to throw a right strike with the side of his palm over Strawberry's head. She quickly deflected the attack and roundhouse kicked Huck's stomach.

Huck: "You've got super reflexes or what?"  
Strawberry: "It's just that you're too slow"  
Huck: "That's just what Sonic says. Get ready for the humiliation"

Huck tried to do the same butterfly kick that Apple used on Sled, but he fell on his back in the attempt.

Strawberry: "My humiliation or yours?"  
Huck stood up. "It's not over yet"

He tried to throw a left punch to Strawberry's stomach, but he didn't even get to strike. Strawberry stepped forward and hit his stomach with the side of her right palm. She turned around, got behind Huck and threw a left elbow to his back. As a finishing move, she threw a back sweep to his left leg. Apple swept his right leg in the opposite direction and, again, Huck landed in a split.

Apple: "I told you"

Huck: "You were lucky. I forgot to do my push-ups today"  
Strawberry: "I guess you always forget to do your push-ups. Anyway, I have to go now. I've got the Trial of Courage tomorrow"  
Huck: "Can't you at least give me a rematch? If you have this 'Trial of Courage', don't you think you should train with a master?"  
Strawberry: "I guess so. Too bad I'll have to settle for you until I find one"


	8. The Trial of Courage

Strawberry was having another nightmare. Again, she was face-to-face with Stella in the same black space.

Stella: "Welcome back, Strawberry. Have you reconsidered my offer?"  
Strawberry: "I would never help the likes of you?"  
Stella: "As you wish. But when the others will find out who you really are, they will surely turn against you"

Strawberry: "To find out who I really am? I'm not hiding anything"  
Stella: "But Clarion is hiding everything. She doesn't want you to know your true past"

Strawberry: "Why would she do that?"  
Stella: "Because she doesn't trust you. And she's right. You're too weak. But I can help you if you join me"

Strawberry: "So I can't trust the queen of fairies but I can trust you?"

Stella: "Sooner or later, you'll have to. I am part of you. You cannot escape from me"

Strawberry: "You're lying! Queen Clarion told me everything! She trusts me!"

Sonic the Sparrowhog walked in Strawberry's room, dragging Orange Blossom with him. Strawberry woke up.

Sonic: "Good morning. Can you guess why I brought Orange with me?"  
Strawberry: "Orange, you promised"

Orange: "I only promised I wouldn't hide in his fridge, and I wasn't there"

Strawberry: "Then where?"  
Sonic: "You don't want to know"

Huckleberry Pie flew through a fall.

Sonic: "There's a door"

Orange: "What did you do this time?"  
Huck: "You know that girl, Vidia, right?"  
Sonic: "Oh, I got it"

Knuckles the Sparrowchidna walked through the hole in the wall. "Nobody flirts with Vidia instead of me!"  
Huck: "Okay, no need to punch anyone through a wall"

Strawberry: "Yep. He's just like Sled"

Sonic: "That reminds me I have to get the thermal wing shield prototype back from Sled"

Strawberry: "What's that?"  
Sonic: "I'm trying to create something to protect the wings of Winter fairies from heat. Something similar to what the frost does, but with reversed effects. I don't get it why he wanted to test it though"

Sled flew through the other wall. Knuckles the Echidna followed him. "Nobody flirts with Plum instead of me!"

Sled: "Okay, no need to punch anyone through a wall"

Sonic: "That's why"

Orange: "Let's just go to the next trial before anything else happens"

On the way, Plum and Vidia were talking.

Plum: "Don't tell me you're dating Knuckles"  
Vidia: "Of course I'm not. But he can make himself useful for when I run into someone like Sled"  
Plum (looking at Huck): "I know what you're saying"

A few minutes later, they reached the Chamber of Trials.

Clarion: "It's good to see you're not scared of the second trial"  
Cherry: "Why should we be scared?"  
Clarion: "Because you are going to face your greatest fears. I can assure you that it will be much more difficult than the previous trial, but it also has a bigger benefit"

Raspberry: "What benefit?"

Clarion: "It is going to teach you how to activate your Mystic Light forms"

Strawberry: "Like I did yesterday?"  
Clarion: "Exactly. There are many things that can make you turn back from what's right, and thus, stop you from turning into Mystic Lights. You are going to learn how to focus on doing the right thing with any price, without letting anything stop you, especially fear"

Strawberry: "So I faced my fear last time?"  
Clarion: "No. I don't know exactly what you faced…" She was lying, of course. Clarion was sure that she had faced Stella's lies. However, what she didn't know was that Strawberry had already encountered Stella on her own. Twice. "…but fear is far more powerful than it"

The queen directed the girls to the middle door. It had the symbol of a person facing a monster. As usual, a bright light came from the door when it opened and the girls stepped through it.

In Strawberry's Chamber of Courage:

Like the rest of the girls, Strawberry was in a completely black space.

Strawberry: "It feels different from last time"

A cloud of darkness appeared out of nowhere. It was approaching Strawberry. Stella's words were coming from the darkness. "They will surely turn against you"

Strawberry immediately recognized the voice. But this time, she was far more scared to hear it. Her first impulse was to run away.

The darkness continued to chase her. "You're too weak. But I can help you if you join me"

Strawberry: "Leave me alone!"  
Stella's voice: "I am part of you. You cannot escape from me"

The darkness extended a tentacle and Strawberry tripped over it.

Stella's voice: "If you won't give me your help, I'll have to take it by force"

Strawberry: "Why do you even need my help? What do you want to do?"

Stella's voice: "I wanted to rule the world along with you. But since you haven't been too cooperative, I'm going to enslave everyone by myself. And I'll start with your little Sonic"

Strawberry forgot about her fear. All she was thinking of was Sonic. "Don't dare to touch him!" With those words, her Mystic Light form activated again. She flew right through the cloud of darkness and it vanished. At the same time, a door identical to the one leading to the Chamber of Trials materialised in front of her.

Strawberry: "Looks like I passed"

She stepped through the door and back into the Chamber of Trials. This time, she was still transformed. So were the other girls.

Clarion: "Well done. All of you. Now all that remains is the Trial of Soul"

Strawberry (thinking to herself): "I don't like the way it sounds"  
Lemon: "Queen Clarion, what is the Trial of Soul?"  
Clarion: "You will fight your dark parts in order to prove that you are stronger than them and that they can't take over you"

Lemon: "Oh, yeah the Keeper told us about how our dark parts are hard to control if they break free"

Strawberry (thinking to herself): "Dark parts? Could that girl be…It can't be. She has never broken free. Or has she before I lost my memory? No, the Keeper would've told me"


End file.
